I Lied
by Emily-Jewell
Summary: Set after the episode "The Kids Are Alright". Cheyenne is pregnant with her and Van's baby but her and Van begin to have marital problems when Cheyenne becomes distant. Based off the song "You Lie" by Reba McEntire.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own any of the characters**

**I Lied**

Cheyenne walked through the front door on her way home from one of her meetings.

"Hey, honey how was your meeting?" Reba asked sitting on the couch reading the paper.

"Oh, it was good. Yeah I sat there for an hour or so and discussed about how alcohol interferes with my social life, with my family, and bothers every one else around me and how i think it drowns out my emotions. If I wasn't pregnant I'd probably have a drink right about now... yeah."

"Count your blessings dear."

"Uh-huh."

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm just gonna go up and take a shower."

"Okay."

"Hey, Reba." Brock said coming through the front door. "Barbra Jean wanted to know if she could borrow your note pad."

"Why?"

"Because she signed us up for and art class for a month, so..."

"Why doesn't she just go out and buy one?"

"Well, because, I... Reba I can't come up with an answer to half the things she does okay? So, do you have one or not?"

"Uh, yeah, I think it's in the kitchen; let me go get it."

Cheyenne walked up to the bedroom to get a change of clothes.

"Where have you been?" Van asked staring at the computer screen.

"I was where I go every other day for the same amount of time which I've been doing for the past year, Van. I was at a meeting."

"Oh, a meeting? You sure do go to those meetings a lot lately."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Van said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up, Van you don't know anything. I went to my A.A meeting, then I came home. Is that thorough enough for you? Do I need to tell you when I go to get a jug of milk, huh? Do I need to tell you what brand I got and how much it cost?"

"You came straight home, huh?"

"Yep."

"You sure you didn't stop to get a drink first?"

"Van I haven't done that in months. Drop it! Besides_, I _am not the only person who played a part in that."

"Oh, yeah, blame other people; yeah, that'll solve everything."

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking Mr. I never see my family because I'm too busy at work so I can make my precious money! Looks like I'm not the only one who need to be in a self help group. _'Hello, my name is Van and I have an addiction.' 'Hello, Van.' _"

" '_Hello, my name is Cheyenne and I'm a loser with no skills skills. 'Hello, Loser.' _And by the way, at least I have a job and make money."

"Oh, it always comes around to that doesn't it?"

"Yes it does, your addiction has cost me enough money as it is!"

"I'm done with this!" Cheyenne said as she walked out.

"Yeah, run away like you always do!"

"I'm not running away." Cheyenne shouted from the bathroom. "I'm ending this conversation the only way I know how!"

"Yeah, well be sure to talk about this fight with your precious friends at your 'meeting'. Be sure to tell them how much of an ass I've been!"

"Don't say ass, Van. That's naughty!"

"Don't make me come in there!'

"Oh, what are you gonna do once your in here, huh? Hiss at me?"

"Van, could you and Cheyenne please keepm it down?" Reba asked standing in the doorway.

"Sorry. What did you and Mr. H do when you guys fought?"

"Well, we would leave the room 'till we could calm down, then come back and talk about the problem again in a rational manner."

"And that worked on all your problems?"

"Usually. You know, till that one big one."

" Calm down, that's a good idea. I'll be outside."

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own any of the characters**

**I Lied**

By the time Cheyenne got out of the shower, she was crying. She didn't know what to do. She was in a rut and there was only one way of getting out. Marriage used to be simple. Her and Van loved each other and that's all she knew at 17. But now she was afraid that the mistakes she made would never be fixed.

"Oh, Brock, isn't this excitin'?!" Barbra Jean said to Brock.

Them and five other people were sitting around a platform behind easels.

"Oh, this is such a great experience!"

"Yeah, well," Brock said. "How much are these "experiences" going to cost me?"

"Like you got better things to buy for $50."

"Alright class, we'll bring out the first model." A short, slightly skinny, dark haired, dark eyed man said. He appeared to be of the Asian race.

Brock looked up in horror.

'Barbra Jean, he ain't got no clothes on! I don't wanna draw that!"

"Quit being immature!"

"I'm not the one wearing a cardboard tube on my-"

"Brock!"

"Okay, I know this my be a little disturbing to some of you, but I can assure you, this is strictly art." The instructor announced.

The model looked to weigh about 300 pounds and also had dark hair.

"You will have about twenty minutes for each pose."

"Pose?!"

"you may begin."

The model put his hands on his hips and winked at Brock.

After the class...

"I feel dirty."

"Why?"

"I paid fifty dollars for some naked stranger to 'pose' in front of me! That should be illegal! Or at least in Texas."

Barbra Jean and Brock walked down to the walkway to their car when they saw Cheyenne go by.

"Hey, Cheyenne, what are you doing here?" Brock asked.

"Oh, hey. I, uh, I just came to see Eric. What are you doing here?"

"Barbra Jean signed us up for a few art classes. Uh, who's Eric?"

"He's the teacher.

"Well, the class just ended. Plus I don't think you want to go to this one, it's a little disturbing."

"Brock."

"Oh, okay. Well then I'll just go and get some details for next week."

"Okay. I'll see you later I guess."

"Bye, bye!"

"She was acting a little weird, don't you think?"

"How?" Barbra Jean asked.

"I dunno, just outta character."

Later...

Brock drove into the driveway and into the garage.

"Geeze, Brock, it still feel like you're dropping me off at home and then head back to your condo. It's like we're still gettin' divorced or somethin'" Barbra Jean chckled.

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin'. It's just that, terrible, awful memories like that are a tough habit to break, that's all."

"Oh, so now I'm a tough, nasty habit to break, like cigarettes! It probably be easier to quite those thatn me.!" Brock got out of the car.

"Brock, get back here!"

One week later...

"Hey, homey, want some cookies?" Reba asked Cheyenne as she sat down on one of the green bar stools.

"No, thank you. I'm not very hungry."

"Van's home! And guess what? I found this cute little house at the end of 48th street. It has two bedrooms, one bath, and a family room with _plush _carpet. Tell me I'm no good!" Van chuckled.

"Van, two bedrooms aren't gonna be enough."

"Why not? we can put in mirrors."

"I'm pregnant."

"What?! Who?!"

"Oh, Cheyenne!" Reba yelled as she ran around to hug her.

"What's going on?" Kyra asked coming in.

"Cheyenne's pregnant... again!"

"When did this happen?" Van asked confused.

"Probably the five minutes you two stopped arguing." Kyra said getting a bottle of water.

"Kyra!"

"What? The only time they stop fighting is when Van has food in his mouth."

"Kyra, that is so not true."

"You're righ, I take that back. He still yells... and he likes to spray a lot." Kyra said and walke dout the back door.

"Cheyenne, this is so great! I'll make you a doctor's appiontment."

"No, really Cheyenne. I really don't know how this happend."

"Well, too bad we're not talking to your dad anymore." Cheyenne chuckled nervously.

"Okay, I called Dr. Shmit and he's got you a place next friday at 9:00."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, a.m or p.m because I'm working late."

"Van, you can't just walk into a clinic any 'ole time you want."

"Well excuse me! Maybe next time, I'll be sure to take the 'Walkins Welcome' sign more litteral. Now, I have work to do. Excuse me." Van said and walked out the back door.

"I'm going to lie down."

"Okay, you want me to come get you later?"

"You can if you want but I doubt it'll do any good." Cheyenne went into the living room and headed up th stairs to her bedroom.

**Thanks for reading my story!! Please review!**


End file.
